paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pluem and animal rescue ranger
hi this is my third story i hope you guys enjoy (this story by pluem-is-on-the-job) character pluem ching dino forest wind fia din Man(No name just a normal man) ryder(minor) everest(minor) mashall(minor) chase(minor) rocky(minor) skye(minor) zuma(minor) rubble(minor) story ryder: paw patrol to the lookout! all pups: ryder need us! everest: I go to! rocky: ok let go! (all pups go into elevator) zuma: where is mashall? mashall: here I come! (trip the toy) whoa! sorry (elevator go up) chase: ready for action ryder sir! ryder: ok pups no rescue today rubble: and why did you call us ryder? ryder: I want you to meet ching she is the leader of animal rescue ranger ching: hi my name is ching leader of animal rescue ranger im here to borrow pluem pluem: what? me? ching: yes you! skye: and why did you want him ching? ching: well there is alot of hunter there so deside to borrow pluem for 1 week ryder: pack your stuff ready you must go to animal town tomorow pluem: ok (pluem go to his pup house) pluem: what should i take spare pup pack? sure! mashall teddy bear? wait...what? mashall: pluem did you see my teddy bear? pluem: here mashall: oh... thanks pluem: (gigles)(go back and pack his stuff)snack? nah wait... what is that? (he saw docter pup collar) hmm weird... maybe ryder know (pluem go ryder garage) ryder: what is it pluem? pluem: I found this collar in my pup house ryder: there it is... ok i will tell you in the future i think there will have new pup here so i deside to make this collar just in case pluem: ok... i will get back and pack my stuff ryder(thinking): should i tell him? nah... maybe later... (12 hours later) pluem: im ready to go ryder ryder: ok pluem good luck! all pups: good luck! ching: lets go pluem (she drive off) pluem: see you next week guys (he drive off) (2 hours later...) pluem: finaly here.... ching: sorry animal town kind of far away from the aventure bay... (pluem and ching drive to the animal rescue ranger lookout) dino: welcome back ching! pluem: uhhh... ching who is he? ching: oh... its dino.... dino is team leader but im a commender pluem: yeah i know... (They go inside the Animal Rescue Ranger Center) (The Man run to them) Man: Ranger! Help! Ching: What wrong? Man: There is a fire in the forest! Ching: Uh oh That not good (Get her phone out) Animal Rescue Ranger to the Center! All Animal Rescue Ranger pups: We on it! (All Animal Rescue ranger run to the center of Animal rescue ranger center) Ching: Ok there is a fire in the forest we need all of the Pups for this job Pluem: Me too? Ching: Yep! did you have anything to put the fire out? Pluem: I got Alot! i have water bomb ice bomb water gun wait what? never mind that it! Ching: Ok Animal Rescue Ranger go! (20 min later) (The pups arrive) Ching: Fia put the fire out! Fia: in the fire! Raft Water canon (Water canon come out) Water spray (the water come out of the water canon)8 WIP Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job story